Tears of Joy
by xSakanade
Summary: Mein erster Bleach-OS. Er ist schon ein paar Monate alt, aber naja. Worum es geht? Ich sags mal so: Shiyori :


Mein erster Bleach-Os… genau genommen meine erste mit Bleach verbundene Romanze überhaupt. Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass Shinji und Hiyori mein absolutes Lieblingspaar sind- überhaupt. Daher ist das OS-Paar ja auch ShiYori. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass es nicht so gut ist….  
Habt Gnade beim feeden, ist wirklich meine erste Bleach-Romanze überhaupt… T_T

„Baka!", hallte aus dem hinteren Teil des alten Gebäudes, während die übrigen Vizards in Ruhe ihren Tee tranken und ab und zu in jene Richtung schauten, in der Shinji gerade misshandelt wurde und danach wieder einmal mit einem lauten Knall gegen das alte Gemäuer knallte- mit dem Gesicht zuerst, versteht sich. „Nenne mich nicht dumm, Dummkopf!", entfuhr es Hiyori weiter, die ihm nochmal die Sandale ins Gesicht warf, nachdem er seinen Kopf erneut in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte. Wütend ging sie auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch, wobei sie ihm allerhand Ausdrücke an den Kopf war.  
Währenddessen seufzte Rose nur, der auf der Couch saß. „Was hat er denn dieses Mal angestellt?", fragte er und man könnte meinen, dass ‚Er hat ein Hochhaus einstürzen lassen' als Antwort kommen würde. Allerdings wäre der Blonde dann wohl nicht mehr hier, sondern wirklich in der Hölle. „Ich glaube er hat wieder ein Mädchen angebaggert.", kam es von Mashiro als Antwort, die sich gerade gemütlich auf Kenseis Schoß setzen wollte, der aber schnell ein Stück wegrutschte- woraufhin auch Mashiro mit ihrem Quängeln anfing…

So in etwa lief ein normaler Tag bei den Vizards ab, seitdem Ichigo Aizen vor einem Jahr besiegt hatte- genau genommen, war er auch davor schon so abgelaufen, aber für alle hatte seit jenem Tag eine neue Zeitrechnung begonnen. Ein ganz normaler Tag, dem nichts hinzuzufügen war: Hiyori pfefferte Shinji ihre Sandalen um die Ohren, Mashiro quengelte, ein genervter Kensei, Lisa, die gemütlich in ihren Pornos las, Love und Rose die Mangas laßen und natürlich Hacchi, der die gute Seele der Truppe war.  
Allerdings lief an diesem Tag etwas ganz Bestimmtes nicht nach der Norm. Nein, an diesem Tag hörte Hiyori deutlich früher auf, den Blonden mit allem Möglichen zu bewerfen- unter anderem mit sehr fragwürdigen Ausdrücken.

Als es plötzlich still war, sahen die übrigen Vizards auf. Das war ganz und gar ungewohnt, dass sie so einfach damit aufgehört hatte, ohne das dieser Schrei kam, der so viel sagte wie „Jetzt ist es vorbei. Sie hat ihn durch die Mauer getreten oder geschlagen." Nein, dieser Schlag kam heute nicht. Stattdessen sah man gerade noch, wie eine verbissene Hiyori sich aus dem Staub machte und nach draußen ging, an die frische Luft.  
Sogar Lisa hörte auf in ihren für ein Mädchen fragwürdigen Magazinen zu blättern und hob eine Augenbraue, den stechenden Blick auf Shinji gerichtet, der sich am Kopf kratzte. Ihr Blick sagte so viel, wie „Was hast du denn jetzt wieder angestellt?". Jeder im Gebäude wusste, dass Hiyori nicht einfach tonlos aus dem Gebäude verschwand und Shinji so zurückließ.

„Tch…", kam es allerdings nur von Shinji, der dann langsam zu der Gruppe ging und die Hände, wie üblich, in seine Hosentaschen steckte. Als er stehen blieb, sahen ihn alle aus der Runde vorwurfsvoll an, was wahrscheinlich unangenehmer war, als dass jemand irgendetwas sagte. Sogar Mashiro hatte aufgehört zu quengeln und sah ihn durchbohrend an, sodass Shinji nicht anders konnte, als den Kopf hängen zu lassen und sich umzudrehen. „Ich geh ja schon…"

Hiyori saß auf dem Dach des alten Gebäudes und sah hinaus auf Karakura-Town, welches sich an einen Fluss schmiegte, an dem sie schon oft entlanggelaufen war. Nachts, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte. Wenn sie alleine war und nicht die Starke spielen musste. Wie jetzt auch, sie war auch alleine. Niemand sah sie. Allerdings war es nur eine vermeidliche Einsamkeit, denn die anderen waren nicht weit weg.  
Sie seufzte und sah auf ihren Schoß. „Baka…", murmelte sie noch einmal und dachte an die kleine Shoppingtour in der Stadt zurück. Dieser Idiot hatte wirklich jedes Mädchen an gemacht, das er gefunden hatte. Er hatte Handynummern ausgetauscht bis zum geht nicht mehr. Manchmal fragte man sich wirklich, warum seine Mailbox nicht völlig überlastet war. Ihre Hände glitten in ihre Haare, verstrubbelten sie, sodass ihre Zöpfe auch um ein Haar aufgingen. Wieso regte sie das überhaupt auf! Es konnte ihr doch egal sein, mit wie vielen Mädchen er rum machte, oder? Immerhin war er doch der totale Idiot!

Aber leider mochte sie diesen Idiot und vielleicht sogar mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestand. Umso mehr verletzte es sie auch, dass er mit Lisa und sogar einmal aus Langeweile mit Mashiro geflirtet hatte. Mit allen flirtete er, außer mit ihr. Ihr warf er immer nur dumme Kommentare an den Kopf, die damit resultierten, dass er ihre Sandale im Gesicht hatte. Letzteres, das musste sie sich eingestehen, machte ihr sogar Spaß. Ja, es machte ihr Spaß ihn manchmal zu verprügeln, weil sie ihm dadurch auch unaufällig nahe sein konnte. Außerdem war es so leicht, aufkommende Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Normalerweise.  
Gerade war das definitiv anders gelaufen. Dieses Mal hatte er sie einfach zu sehr verletzt.

„Tch. Du verstehst keine Männer, weshalb sich auch nie jemand in dich verlieben wird und du nie einen Freund haben wirst."

Seine Worte hallten immer noch durch ihren Kopf. Seine verletzenden Worte. Wahrscheinlich realisierte er nicht einmal, wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte. Sie spührte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, unterdrückte sie doch mühsam. Nein. Nicht hier heulen. Nicht jetzt. Hier und jetzt, wo jederzeit jemand kommen konnte. Sie hörte nichts. Es war total still. Wieso war es so still! Diese verdammte Stille, die sie realisieren ließ, wie einsam sie wirklich war und das Shinji wahrscheinlich recht hatte. So etwas hatte er ihr aber trotzdem noch nie an den Kopf geworfen. Sie wunderte sich eigentlich schon, wie sie ihn so spontan durch den Haupteingang des Hauses hatte befördern können. Dabei war ihr doch zum Heulen zu Mute gewesen.

„Da bist du ja, Idiot.", kam es dann von der Seite, sodass sie zusammenzuckt. Scheiße, sie hatte echt kurz ihre Fassung verloren. Allerdings fing sie sich schnell genug. Gerade als Shinji bei ihr war, sprang sie auf. „Warum denkst du, dass ich hier hoch gegangen bin, he? Weil ich Gesellschaft haben wollte, obwohl unten alle sitzen?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn boshaft an. Normalerweise hatte er gleich eine Sandale im Gesicht, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab: Shinji war ernst.  
Wenn man eines über Hirako Shinji sagen konnte, dann dass er gelassen, als auch ernst sein konnte. Letzteres war dann wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen, da es ihm wirklich wichtig sein musste- oder dass ein Gegner nichts mehr zu lachen hatte.  
In diesem Moment legte er den Kopf leicht schief. „Hast du geheult?" Seine Stimme hatte einen ernsten Unterton. Hiyori riss die Augen auf und fasste sich an die Wange, fuhr mit ihrem Finger zu ihren Lippen, welche ihn abtasteten. Danach fuhr sie vorsichtig mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Salzig. Tatsächlich, sie hatte geweint- Und Shinji hatte es gesehen. Er hatte es bemerkt. Sie stand genau vor ihm und hatte geweint, oder weinte immer noch? Nein, das tat sie nicht.  
Auf dem Dach war es in diesem Moment ganz still. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas- bis Hiyori mit der Hand ausholte und nach ihrer Sandale griff. „Verdammt, ich möchte alleine sein, BA-" Er packte ihr Handgelenk und hielt es weiter fest, sodass der Schlag ihn nicht erreichte. Wieder wurde es still. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn du mir aus Ärger eine Sandale an den Kopf schmeißt, aber es ist eine andere Sache, wenn du geweint hast. Was ist los?" Wieder sah er sie lange an und Hiyori war wirklich kurz davor zu fragen, was an ihr denn so falsch war. Allerdings wäre diese Frage dann in Tränen untergegangen. Nein, sie wollte nicht vor ihm weinen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Auch nicht nächste Woche. Nie. Sie wollte stark sein. Für alle. Vor allem für ihn. Anfänglich nur aus Freundschaft, da sie wusste, dass er sich für diesen ganzen Schlamassel schuldig gefühlt hatte und wahrscheinlich noch immer fühlte. Sie war das etwas, das sie alle zusammenhielt. Das Etwas, das sie immer wieder aufrichtete- egal wie. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Aufgabe und das war eben die Ihrige.  
Plötzlich spührte sie eine Hand auf dem Kopf. „Baka."

Shinji sah sie weiterhin lange an. Sie hatte geweint. Warum? Etwa wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte? Ja, das hatte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. Langsam hob er seine Hand und platzierte sie auf ihrem Kopf. „Baka.", murmelte er nur leise und drehte sich dann zum gehen um. Instinktiv wusste er, dass das Gesagte der Grund dafür war. Er hatte sie nie so verletzen wollen, aber sie hatte sich auch wirklich völlig daneben benommen. Ihr Blick lag auf seinem Rücken. Das spührte er- und im nächsten Moment spührte er auch eine Sandale die an seinen Hinterkopf flog.  
„Was- Hiyori!" Ein Tritt in den Hinter folgte, der ihn vom Dach wieder wortwörtlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück beförderte. „Was zum- Für was war das denn?" Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf und sah nur Hiyoris Hinterkopf, der dann verschwand. Danach entfernte sich auch ihr mit Absicht spärlich austretendes Reiatsu immer weiter- offensichtlich ging sie in Richtung statt.  
Seufzend steckte er wieder die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Wenn sie ihm eine reinhaute oder ihm sonst irgendwie etwas verpasste- und sei es eine Parkbank oder ein Stuhl, wie einmal vor ein paar Monaten-, dann war das ein Indiz dafür, dass mit ihr wieder alles in Ordnung war.

In den nächsten Tagen sprach Hiyori jedoch kein Wort mit ihm- offensichtlich war es eine Fehleinschätzung gewesen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sogar mit den anderen sprach sie wenig. Aber trotzdem. Mit ihnen sprach sie. Auch, wenn es nicht viel war.  
Sie saß mit ihnen am Tisch und aß. Sie trainierte mit ihnen. Ja, sie machte alles wie immer- doch sprach sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Warum würde er gerne wissen- genauso, wie die anderen ihn immer anschauten, wenn Hiyori wieder tonlos verschwunden war. Als ob er etwas Falsches gemacht hätte, auf dem Dach. Er wollte sie nicht zwingen, ihm zu antworten- oder hätte er das tun sollen? Hätte er Sarugaki Hiyori zwingen sollen? Das wäre doch sicherloch noch mehr nach hinten los gegangen.  
Als sie noch einmal verschwunden war, legten Love und Rose die Manga weg. „Was um Himmels Willen ist vorgefallen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah ihn an, auf eine Antwort wartend. Dies interessierte offenbar auch die anderen, die ihn ebenfalls mit dem gleichen Ausdruck anschauten. Nur Mashiro quengelte im Hintergrund noch über irgendetwas herum, bis sie allerdings auch langsam verstummte. „….Als ich auf dem Dach ankam, habe ich gesehen, dass sie geheult hat- aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt warum."

Eisige Stille.

„Sie hat was? Du meinst… Hiyori hat geweint?" Rose sah ihn perplex an. Ja, das konnte sich so ziemlich niemand von ihnen vorstellen. Immerhin redeten sie über Hiyori. Hiyori, die Aggressive. Hiyori, die sich nicht gefallen ließ. Hiyori, die weinte- nein, das passte gar nicht. „Du solltest es so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg räumen", sprach Lisa sachlich und sah erst gar nicht aus ihren Pornomagazinen hoch. Shinji sah zu ihr. Alles was sie sagte, meinte sie Ernst- da gab es nun wirklich keinen Zweifel.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie schwieg, weil er sie verletzt hatte und das musste er nun wirklich aus dem Weg räumen- zumal es langweilig und leise wurde, wenn Hiyori nicht mehr die Hiyori war. Halt. Wieso sind alle eigentlich immer gleich der Annahme, dass er daran schuld ist? Immerhin hatte er ihnen nicht erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Aber okay, im Moment hatte er nun wirklich andere Sorgen, weshalb er aufstand. „Ihr seid morgen dran mit Einkaufen", meinte Kensei. Eindeutig eine Anspielung darauf, dass es die perfekte Gelegenheit war.

„Brauchen wir noch etwas?" Shinji sah hinunter zu Hiyori, die neben ihm lief und ihrerseits eine Papiertasche trug, in der sie Nahrung beförderte. Instinktiv hoffte er, dass sie nun etwas sagen würde, doch diese Hoffnung richtete sie mit einem Nicken ihrerseits und einem Blick zu einem Bücherladen zu Grunde- Lisa hatte sie um zwei oder drei Bücher gebeten, Krimis um genau zu sein.  
So gingen sie schweigend in den Bücherladen und dort angekommen zu der dementsprechenden Abteilung. Hiyori hielt ihm ein Buch vor die Nase, welches Shinji hier aus der Hand nahm und den Buchrücken durchlaß. „Hört sich gut an, nehmen wirs.", meinte er und griff dann noch nach zwei anderen. Eines davon reichte er Hiyori. Nun musste sie aber etwas sagen. Sie konnte kein Buch ohne ein Wort kommentieren. Verdammt, er wollte doch wirklich nur, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach!

„Shinji… Ich muss mit dir reden…"

Hiyori wollte nicht mit Shinji reden und sie wusste warum. Er hatte sie weinen sehen. Sie war schwach genau vor seinen Augen gewesen und das wichtigste: Sie konnte dieses verdammte Gefühl, dass sie in seiner Nähe hatte, einfach nicht länger unterdrücken, ignorieren. Nein, das war ihr unmöglich. Er schien wirklich alles zu versuchen, um sie zum Reden zu bringen und Hiyori wusste auch, dass sie nicht ewig so weiter machen konnte. Sie hatte einfach Angst davor, dass es ihr irgendwie herausrutschte und davor, wie er diesbezüglich reagieren würde. Aber musste sie es nicht irgendwann loswerden? In einem Bücherladen, wo draußen volle Straßen waren, konnte er ja wenigstens nicht wie von einer Tarantel gestochen davonlaufen, oder? Da war es schlimmer, es ihm ‚zu Hause' zu sagen, wo er ihr aus dem Weg gehen könnte.  
Ein Buch wurde ihr vor die Nase gehalten, zu dem sie offensichtlich ihre Meinung sagen sollte. Doch nein, das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte etwas anderes sagen. Sie wollte es sagen. „Shinji… Ich muss mit dir reden…" Gerade wollte sie noch einmal ansetzen, als sie von weitem eine Frauenstimme hörte, die Shinjis Namen rief.  
Schon fast war sie dieser Stimme dankbar. Herrje, sie hatte es ihm gerade wirklich sagen wollen. Wenigstens bekam sie nun noch einmal Bedenkzeit- andererseits…

Und wie schlampig diese Frau aussah. Kürzer konnte sie den Rock wirklich nicht mehr haben, oder? Das Top konnte auch nicht noch weiter ausgeschnitten sein, ohne dass ihre Brüste hinausfielen. Sie merkte schon, wie Shinji neben ihr die Luft weg blieb…

„Was machst du hier in diesem Bücherladen, Hirako-kun?" Shinji musterte die Frau von oben bis unten, vermochte es jedoch vermutlich nicht, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Tja. Da hätte er bei dem letzten Einkaufsbummel doch kürzer treten sollen, was?

„Bücher einkaufen", antwortete er. „Ah, für deine kleine Cousine… oder Schwester?" Eine Zornesfalte bildete sich auf Hiyoris Stirn. Wie hatte sie diese Frau gerade genannt? KLEINE Cousine oder SCHWESTER? Okay, nicht aufregen. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Das war kein altes Gebäude. Nein, das war eine öffentliche Buchhandlung. Da konnte sie nicht so einfach eine Frau aus dem Laden hinaus auf die Straße befördern. „Ich bin nicht seine kleine Schwester oder Cousine, klar?", fuhr sie deshalb die frau ‚nur' an. Oh ja, sie sollte froh sein, dass sie in keiner Seitengasse waren.  
Schluss mit der ruhigen Hiyori! In Situationen wie dieser verlangte es klare Worte und – dafür verbürgte sie ihren Arm – diese würde diese Frau bekommen! Genau ins Gesicht! So wie sie es verdient hatte!

Mit ihrer kleinen Einlage hatte sie nun wirklich bezweckt, dass nicht nur alle Leute im Laden sie anstarrten- inklusive der Frau und natürlich Shinji-, sondern auch diverse Leute, die gerade vor dem Laden auf der Straße gelaufen waren. „Du bist aber ein vorlautes kleines Ding, das kann man auch anders sagen.", meinte sie tadelnd. Immer noch behandelte sie diese Schnäpfe wie ein kleines Kind, sie konnte es nicht fassen! War sie gerade nicht deutlich genug gewesen? Sie ballte gerade ihre Faust, als sich Shinji zu Wort meldete: „Da muss ich ihr Recht geben, das kann man auch anders sagen."  
Langsam senkte Hiyori den Blick, realisierte erneut, dass er wohl Recht mit seinen Worten damals gehabt hatte. „Ich verstehe…" Mit diesen Worten legte sie die Bücher zurück auf das kleine Podest, auf dem sie gelegen waren und ging aus dem Laden.

„Hiyori…" Shinji sah ihr hinterher, als sie in der Menge verschwand. Das hätte er wohl nicht sagen dürfen. „Hm… Ganz schön aufbrausend, deine kleine Schwester.", meinte die Frau und sah dann wieder zu Shinji, der sie nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel beachtete. „Sie ist nicht meine Schwester. Sie ist… ach egal." Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Bücher und ging vor zu der Kassiererin, mit der er unter normalen Umständen auch geflirtet hätte. Er legte ihr das Geld für die Bücher auf den Tisch und verließ den Laden, ohne irgendjemanden genauer zu betrachten.  
Als er nach zwanzig Minuten bei den anderen an kam, sahen sie ihn verwundert an. „Was? Ist sie wieder direkt ins Zimmer, als sie angekommen ist?", fragte er und stellte die Sachen auf den Tisch, um den alle saßen. „Sie ist… gar nicht gekommen", entgegnete Hacchi, der gerade dazugekommen war.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Shinji damit, nach Hiyori zu suchen. Als erstes ging er auf das Dach und dann an jeden Ort, an dem man alleine und ungestört sein konnte. Nirgends war sie zu finden. Es war, als wäre sie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Im Grunde genommen war alles seine Schuld. Er hatte in letzter Zeit kaum auf Hiyoris Gefühle geachtet, wenn er jemandem geantwortet hatte. Sie stand stets direkt neben ihm, wenn er mit Mädchen flirtete. Sie bekam alles mit, was er ihnen sagte. Bekam mit, welche Komplimente er diesen Mädchen machte. Wie gut sie doch aussahen und wie er die Handynummern mit ihnen austauschte. Dabei hatte er nie wirklich an Hiyori gedacht, sondern einfach nur geflirtet- wohl auch auf ihre Kosten. Umso schlimmer war es, das er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass sie niemand wirklich lieben würde, wenn sie sich weiterhin so kindisch verhielt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hatte doch selbst bemerkt, wie sie manchmal Poster mit ‚ausgewachsenen' Frauen betrachtet hatte. Heimlich. Meistens nur ein oder zwei kurze Blicke. Er wusste es ganz genau und trotzdem hatte er ihr so etwas an den Kopf geworfen.  
Sie hatte wirklich Recht damit, wenn sie ihn immer als Idioten beschimpfte, denn das war er wohl wirklich. Dabei war sie doch in Ordnung, so wie sie war. Sie war Hiyori. Hiyori, die ihn immer eine reinhaute, wenn er ein dummes Kommentar abließ und Hiyori, die leicht austickte, wenn man eine dumme Anmerkung aus dem Mund schwappen ließ.  
Aber halt… Wenn er nun so darüber nachdachte, wie sie in letzter Zeit reagierte und wie sie ihn immer verprügelte, dann konnte er auch auf einen anderen Gedanken kommen…  
Die Schritte des Blonden verlangsamten sich. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er die Stadt abgesucht- sich bei dieser Hitze nicht einmal in den Schatten gesetzt und sich ausgeruht. Und nun? Nun stand er am Fluss und konnte sich schon wieder ohrfeigen. Hiyori ging nach einem Einkaufsbummel gerne am Fluss vorbei. Hier hätte er zuerst nachschauen müssen- und siehe da: Dort saß sie. Die Knie mit ihren Armen an ihren Oberkörper gedrückt. Ihr Blick sah auf die Wasseroberfläche, die im Licht der Abendsonne glitzerte. Sie saß am Ufer, das Haar leuchtete unglaublich schön im Licht. Sie schien darin zu baden.  
Nein, sie war keineswegs hässlich oder dergleichen. Sie war… ja, wunderschön. Auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weiße. Aber eine Tatsache passte nicht in dieses Bild und darüber würde er sich gleich kümmern. Sie sollte gefälligst aufhören, so traurig zu schauen!  
„HIYORI!"

Die Hellblonde schrak hoch, als sie ihren Namen hörte und sah über die Schulter überraschend, dass Shinji auf sie zugerannt kam. „Was machst du für Sachen, ich habe dich überall gesucht!", rief er schon von weitem, bevor er überhaupt annähernd bei ihr war. Als er Letzteres war, setzte er sich neben sie in das Gras.  
Sie sah weg, als er sich gesetzt hatte und rückte sogar wenige Zentimeter weiter. „Das kann dir doch egal sein. Du hast deine tollen Frauen, die ach so perfekt sind", schmollte sie. „Hiyori…" Nein, sie ging nicht auf diese Stimme ein. Sie war ihr egal- sie sollte ihr egal sein, nein sie musste. Ja, sie musste ihr egal sein, denn sonst war sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nur noch traurig und alleine. Immerhin war er nicht nur der, den sie mochte, sondern auch gleichzeitig der beste Freund, den sie je hatte. Natürlich gab es da noch die anderen, aber zu Shinji hatte sie eine andere Verbindung. Das hatte sie schon immer gehabt. Alleine schon die Tatsache, dass sie ihn damals am liebsten umarmt hätte, kurz nachdem sie hier her gekommen waren. Sie war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er sich stets die Schuld für alles gab- auch jetzt noch, nach Aizens Tod. „Hiyori, schau mich an. Bitte."  
„Schau dich doch selbst an, Baka." Wie immer hatte sie die richtige Antwort parat, um ihren Gesprächspartner kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen- eigentlich. Heute schien einfach nichts bei ihr zu klappen…  
Im nächsten Moment spührte sie Shinijs Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die ihren Oberkörper langsam zu sich drehte. Sie konnte nicht anders. In dieser Haltung, musste sie ihm direkt in die Augen schauen. „Was wolltest du mir vorhin in der Bücherei sagen, bevor diese Idiotin reingekommen ist- die ich nebenbei abserviert hab, wenn dich das interessiert." Hiyori konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen abzeichnete. Egal, wie sie sich nun wehrte. Shinji wollte die Wahrheit hören und ehe sie sie nicht gesagt hatte, würde sie auch nicht losgelassen werden…  
„Ich…"  
„Ja? Was?"  
„D-Du darfst nicht lachen…"

„Schon klar. Also?"

„Versprich es mir."

„Jaja. Ich gelobe es Hoch und Heilig. Ich schwöre bei Gott."  
„Du glaubst doch gar nicht an Gott!"  
„Stimmt. Entschuldige- aber ich werde wirklich nicht lachen. Vertrau mir einfach."

„…"  
„Hiyori, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, oder?"

„Ich mag dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Nein… ich meine ich maaaag dich."

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich es weiß."

Hiyori hätte ihm am liebsten eine ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie saß hier dicht vor ihm, völlig rot im Gesicht und er? Er verstand das Wichtigste auf der Welt nicht- jedenfalls auf ihrer Welt.

„Verdammt, wie deutlich soll ich denn noch werden? Ich…."  
Sag es, verdammt! Diese drei Worte gingen gerade dauernd durch ihren Kopf. Jeder meinte, dass das so einfach wäre, aber mal ehrlich: So einfach war das nun wirklich nicht. Aber okay. Sie war stark. Sehr stark. Das war sie schon immer gewesen- und sie war robust, hielt viel aus. Vor kaum etwas hatte sie Angst- also raus damit!

„Ich…. LIEBE dich, verdammt nochmal! Jetzt ist es raus und jetzt lass mich aus diesem Griff los, okay? Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich habe sagen wollen!"  
Völlig atemlos und so rot wie eine Tomate sah sie ihn an. Keine Regung. Das war hart. Es war schon fast, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann kam ein Seufzer.

„Oh man… was versteht mein kleines Äffchen denn nicht? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es weiß."

Wie? Er wusste es? Und halt! Kleines Äffchen? Was ging hier vor? War hier irgendwo dieses komische Teil versteckt- wie hieß es noch gleich?- genau, eine Kamera! Wo war hier bitte die Kamera?  
Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Sie spührte wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie weinte… und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Tränen liefen einfach.  
Shinji nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Aber… wieso hast du dann mit Frauen geflirtet… wenn du wusstest…" Ja, wieso hatte er das gemacht, wenn er wusste, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hat? „Weil ich vorhin erst bemerkt habe, wie dumm ich die ganze Zeit war."  
Sie spührte seine Lippen, die vorsichtig ihren Hals abtasteten, sodass sie ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch bekam.  
Dieses Mal heulte sie gerne. Es waren keine Tränen der Trauer und der Einsamkeit, denn dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freude. Und vor allem hatte sie jemanden, der sie liebte- so wie sie war. Von nun würde sich ihr Leben wohl um 180 Grad wenden. Sie beschritt einen neuen Abschnitt auf ihrem bereits langen Lebensweg.  
Shinji hob ihr Kinn und gab ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hör endlich auf zu weinen, was denken denn die anderen, wenn ich dich völlig verheult mit bringe?"  
Okay, fast alles würde sich ändern-

„UWAAAH! Wofür war das denn?"  
„Du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob du mich küssen darfst!"

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass-"  
„Aber trotzdem frägt man eine Frau sowas und küsst sie nicht einfach!"  
„Du hast echt keine Ahnung von Männ- WAAH!"

„BAKA!"

„DICKSCHÄDEL!"


End file.
